


Beneath the Willow Leaves

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Queen & Her Knight, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FTL AU, Forest Sex, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinocchio, tasked with finding Emma who has escaped the castle for the hundredth time, encounters his princess in a very compromising situation that could cost him his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Willow Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing FTL AU's because I love Princess Emma bossing her Knight around and using sex to get what she wants. This is for Wooden Swan Week using the prompts 'FTL AU' and 'NSFW'. This is on my top five list of my favorite things I've ever written so any thoughts are well appreciated. Happy porning, my darlings.

A princess was not supposed to sneak out of the castle, away from her guards, and scale the vines on the walls barefoot to make an escape. She was also not supposed to do so whilst not wearing a bodice but Emma was doing all of those things anyway.

Making sure she hadn’t been followed (though, she wouldn’t mind it if a certain knight came after her), she jumped down onto the soft grass outside the castle walls and made her escape. She rushed through flowers and trees, cutting through the forest until she reached a slightly worn path that she had made herself through her many excursions from the castle.

Truth was Emma didn’t like to think of herself as a princess so much as the future queen. She was not some simpering girl who lived to serve her father. She was a woman with power who would someday control two kingdoms. She was quick with a blade and sharp-tongued and there was not a single soul in the world that could control her.

Her parents were used to this by now but it didn’t mean she intended to be caught. Emma would return home when she felt like it which meant hiding out in her special place in the forest. The fairies had placed extensive protective charms around the castle to ward off Regina, so Emma made sure to stay within their protections, so that were she caught her mother wouldn’t be as worried. It was also the perfect spot because the animals stayed away due to the magic so she wouldn’t risk running into her mother’s huntsman, Humbert.

She reveled in the freedom of being away from the restrictive walls of palace life. She adored her parents but they coddled her. She was a woman, not a child, and she was going to be queen, she did not need guards by her side at all hours of the day. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. Her father had trained her well with a sword and her mother with a bow. And if they had to insist she be under watch at all times they could always grant her request to have a knight of her choosing be her protector.

Emma tossed her head back and allowed the bright sun to warm her skin as a smile played on her lips.

Her choice would always be Pinocchio. He was the only person she wished to have with her always and if he were her personal knight she would be safe. A piece of her died each time he went off to battle and it drove her mad with worry. The only person she wanted breaking her noble knight was her; preferably in the bedroom. If any harm were to ever come to him whilst in her father’s service she would never forgive him.

She approached her favorite willow tree and threw her cloak down before laying herself on it. This was the perfect spot. The sun filtered in through the leaves, keeping her warm, but not enough to burn her fair skin. Of all the things to inherit from her mother, Emma cursed that her pale complexion had been one of them.

Emma adjusted the sleeves of her dress, to expose the tops of her breasts just enough for the sun to reach them. She closed her eyes with a sigh, enjoying the peace and quiet that the forest brought with it. She began to slowly drift off to sleep when images of her scruffy best friend filled her head.

She smiled, remembering how absolutely rugged he’d looked this morning. Knights were required to maintain a clean-cut appearance when working the castle but he’d just returned from defending a near-by mission and he’d begun to grow a beard. She preferred him with facial hair, especially since his grew in and joined the hair she could see peeking through his shirts on his chest.

Emma pressed her knees together and bit her lower lip. She refused to do this. She was a grown woman, perfectly capable of controlling herself. She wasn’t some shy girl anymore, needing to sneak away multiple times a day, away from all of the eyes always on her, so she could get off to thoughts of the best friend she’d had since birth. Of course, it wasn’t her fault her childhood playmate had grown into such a fine man. And true, he was handsome, a perfect physical specimen, but he was the only one who truly saw her for who she was.

Not a princess or the future queen but a woman with passion and a fierce spirit and strong mind. To him she was just Emma, his Emma, nothing else, and she’d always love him best just for the way he treated her.

She cursed his noble nature. Once she’d blossomed into a woman he’d begun to keep his distance. He knew full well that while she wouldn’t necessarily be expected to marry, she was expected to behave in a certain manner and continuing to run around the kingdom with a carpenter’s son wasn’t appropriate behavior.

Damn her father, she’d been so close. She’d been the first to kiss him, shyly of course, but she’d convinced him that it was fun, a game, really. And then they’d stolen them whenever they could, for the thrill of it. Before it could go further, he was technically a man, old enough to go off to war, and so he did. He hadn’t returned the same. Where had once been a playful, sometimes mischievous boy, returned a man, hardened by the things he’d seen, and more aware of his responsibilities.

She personally tended to any and all of his battle wounds. She refused to allow anyone else to touch him. And when he slept them off she would cry over him, sick with the fear that one day he wouldn’t return to her. He wasn’t a fool, he knew she loved him, but he had always thought she was better than him, that he did not deserve her, something that had gotten worse as they’d grown older.

He was an idiot and sometimes she was so in love with him that it made her angry and today was one of those days. He’d barely spared her a glance, too afraid of what her father would think, and he didn’t deserve to have her on her back, writhing around to thoughts of him.

And if she forced herself to admit it, some part of her hoped they’d send him to find her. Of course, her guards were so fearful of her mother’s wrath they often didn’t bother to say anything when she disappeared, climbing out her window and escaping over the wall or through the gates. She always came back, after all, and if anything did happen, Humbert knew these trees better than anyone, and he always kept an eye out for the rebellious princess.

But the need didn’t go away, no matter how much she tried to resist. She groaned, feeling silly. She was a woman, more than old enough to be married, why should she have to keep pleasing herself? If he’d only admit his feelings, they could be married, and he could be in his rightful place; on his knees, making her feel like the queen she was.

Emma moaned at the thought and slid her hand between her legs, knowing she was going to do it anyway; she always did.

She pictured that scruffy chin running over her thighs, leaving them raw in its wake and touched the spot that she so desperately wanted him to be. One of these days, she was going to jump him. She needed him inside of her already and she’d been far more patient when it came to him than she was with anything else in her life.

A fantasy began to play in her head of how she would allow him to serve her on her throne and she allowed herself to get lost in the act, wanting it to last for as long as possible.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Pinocchio knelt in the grass and sighed in relief. He knew these footsteps; when she hadn’t been hiding out near the clearing where they’d always escaped to as children he’d begun to worry. She drove him mad when she decided to run off; one of these days there would be someone out there, waiting to harm her, and as skilled as she was in combat, a sword didn’t do anything to defend against magic.

He rushed into the forest, following her trail, and silently thanked Humbert for showing him how to track as a child. His training as a soldier only went so far, but with his tracking skills he was the perfect person to go after Emma.

He’d only discovered today that she ran off almost daily and he cursed her stubborn spirit. The king had sent Pinocchio after her, angry because she was off gallivanting again. One of these days, her father was going to suffer a heart attack because of her.

He sighed, wishing the king would grant his request to be her personal knight. She’d kill him if she found out he’d asked, but he was already _hers_ , it might as well be official. And it was clear her guards were useless; she was never able to slip past him but she’d snuck passed the two tasked with protecting her all of the time.

Emma was a stubborn pain in the ass and he knew she wouldn’t listen to him but when he found her he was either going to wring her neck or lecture her on her safety. He could never actually harm her so a lecture she would ignore it would be. He knew she didn’t care that her grandmother was still out there, waiting until she had an opportunity, and then she’d tried to kill Emma, the way she had when she was a child.

Hell, were it not for his own mother and the other fairies destroying her curse, they wouldn’t even be in this land, they’d all be cursed, trapped in the hell she’d created for them.

He loved her and he just wanted her to be safe.

She was capable of taking care of herself and as strong as any of the other women in her life but she was his and he couldn’t stand the thought of losing her. The world was a dangerous place, he’d seen first-hand the horrors of it and he wanted to shield her from it as much as he could.

He wasn’t sure how he could make her understand that without giving away how much he cared for her, but he’d try, for her sake. She was to be his queen someday and that was only going to happen if she lived to see her coronation day. And when that day came he would be at her side, as he had always been, her own personal knight and guard, if she wanted him.

Pinocchio cleared the trees and approached a small clearing near the north tower and sighed in relief as he spotted a familiar head of blonde hair. At least she was cautious enough to stay near the palace, within the wards that kept Regina out. He moved closer and opened his mouth to call to her when he caught full sight of her and froze in his tracks.

His mouth went dry as his trousers became tight and he shook his head, thinking he had to be mistaken. She couldn’t be…no! Her knees were raised but her skirts still covered all of her and he couldn’t even see what she was up to, his mind was just…A moan escaped her lips and his entire face flushed.

A mix of horror and arousal rushed through him and as much as he wanted to turn and flee, he was trapped in place, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight before him. How many times had he imagined this? That he would find her, on her back, whimpering in pleasure while calling his name and then he would take her the way he’d wanted to since the day he’d realized she was a woman and no longer his childhood playmate.

What was he doing? This was all wrong.

He took a step towards her and she opened her eyes, blushing as she realized she’d been caught.

“Pinoc-“

He pulled her against him, crushing her body to his and took claim of her lips with her own, devouring her tongue with his. A whimper escaped her throat as he hiked her skirts up and slid his thumb through her slick slit before pressing it against that spot that made her cry out for more. His belt fell to the floor as he freed himself from the tight restraint of his leather trousers.

“Pinocchio, please,” she begged. She looked so innocent with her bruised lips and rosy cheeks and bashful eyes but he pushed into her anyway, needing to fill every inch of her. She writhed beneath him and gasped.

“Pinocchio!”

Fear coursed through him as her voice broke through his fantasy. He’d been caught. She was going to hate him. He was perverse, watching her like this, with his arousal clearly showing. He was as hard as a rock and she wouldn’t be able to miss it.

She repeated his name but this time it was breathy and needy and he realized she was still pleasuring herself, with her head thrown back and her eyes closed.

His heart still pounding in his chest, he let out a small sigh of relief. He was just going to slowly walk away and then return, making himself known before he could catch her again and perhaps she’d be able to maintain some dignity and she wouldn’t have to know he’d seen anything. He hated to betray her that way but it was better than the alternative.

He took one step back and immediately cringed when he stepped on a twig and the sound rippled through the air, alerting her to his presence. He prepared an apology, he’d get on his knees and beg if he had to, but nothing came out.

Emma opened her eyes and blinked at him for a moment and as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from hers. He expected to see revulsion, anger, or even shame in her eyes but it never came. Instead a smirk formed on her lips and he swallowed nervously. He knew that look and he feared it. She was the future queen and with that came authority and confidence and people serving you and in that moment she looked absolutely royal; messy hair, sweaty brow, swollen lips and all.

“Come,” she commanded. No come hither with her finger, no smile, nothing. Just words he knew better than to ignore. He took one step forward, used to her bossing him around, but not like this. He stopped before he could step on her cloak and stood his ground, prepared to fight her if he had to.

“Come closer.”

“I can’t.”

“Now, Pinocchio.”

“No, Emma, we aren’t children anymore, stealing kisses behind tapestries. If I take one step closer your father will have reason to take my head.” He knew full well how actions had consequences and he wasn’t going to cross this line with her, not today at least.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Pinocchio. I’m your regent and I’m in charge and I want you here next to me right this moment.”

He shrank back with a small whelp, feeling like a helpless animal. He reminded himself that he was a man and in control and he shook his head.

“No, it isn’t proper, Emma, I can be killed for this.” Hell, he could be killed just for what he’d witnessed.

“I will not allow anyone but me to kill you,” she hissed as she reached for his hand and pulled him on top of her. Blood began to pound in his ears as the scent of her arousal filled his nostrils. He closed his eyes and reminded himself that she was not his Emma, she was the princess, and any advances on her part had to be rebuffed. He did not believe in the traditions that demanded a woman remain pure for her husband while a man was allowed to do what he pleased, but he suspected her future husband would and he would not be the one to ruin her reputation and virtue, no matter how badly he wanted to.

“You’re right, Pinocchio. We’re not children anymore,” she whispered as she traced his lips with her finger. It glistened in the sunlight and he realized that if he were to lick his lips he would be able to taste her. His cock twitched, wanting to be buried balls deep inside of her, but he was not controlled by his penis so he ignored it.

“Emma-“

“Pinocchio, I’m a woman, you’re a man, and I want you to kiss me. A real kiss; like you mean it. I want a new memory of your lips.”

She ran her tongue over her lips and he squirmed, knowing he could only deny her for so long with that look on her face. She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her and he was a weak man when it came to her. He couldn’t help but cater to her whims and fuck.

He pulled away from her but she pounced, throwing him down and straddling his hips.

“Please, just once…”

“Emma,” he pleaded. She knew how hard it was for him to say ‘no’ to her, especially now when he was quite literally hard. She nibbled her lower lip and batted her eyes at him in the way that drove him crazy and he knew resistance was futile; she’d get her way in the end, she always did.

“Don’t you want to, Pinocchio? I’ve missed you so much, I just want to be with you, and no one has to find out. For once, can’t you allow yourself to enjoy something you desire,” she whispered as she ran a hand over his shoulder and down his arm. “Or do you not desire to be with me as much as I want to be with you?”

“I think we both know I want you, princess,” he groaned.

“Then what’s the problem?”

Her father was going to torture him slowly before murdering him but if Pinocchio had to die, this was the way to go.

“Nothing,” he answered before pulling her towards him by cradling the back of her neck. Their noses touched for a moment before he allowed her to lean in and press her mouth to his. The kiss started off slow, not as innocent as the ones they’d shared before, but simple. He slowly tangled his fingers in her loose curls and drew her closer, pressing his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. When she granted it he deepened the kiss, wanting to taste as much of her as he could drink in. A contented sigh escaped her as she returned the kiss and ran her hands over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she went.

She pressed herself against the bulge in his trousers, undulating over him as they lost themselves in kissing. He broke the kiss only when he needed air and immediately returned to her lips, needing more. She pulled away, leaning back so his lips could access her neck. He trailed his tongue over her snow white skin, being careful not to mark her perfect flesh.

“I was hoping you’d come looking for me,” she breathed. “I only run off to be alone, when thoughts of you become too much for me to bear.”

“Emma, stop,” he hissed, already turned on enough for the both of them.

“No, you need to know. When I touch myself, it’s because of you. I crave you, Pinocchio, so much so I can’t control the urge to come while imagining it’s you between my thighs.”

He moaned and pressed his mouth to her neck, sucking to keep from speaking.

“Do you do the same?”

“Of course I do,” he growled, wishing she’d stop tormenting him.

“Tell me.”

“I just-“

“No, I want to know everything,” she whispered as she cupped him through his trousers. He ignored her request but she gave him a harsh squeeze.

“Fine! Sometimes I get hard just thinking about you, princess. And I’m a man, I have very little control, so when I’m alone, I take care of it. Happy?”

She smirked and pressed her lips to his. She grasped his wrist and pulled his hand under her skirts, guiding it up her thigh until his fingers made contact with her warm, inviting cunt. He bit his lip, so completely turned on at finding she was dripping wet for him that he wanted to explode.

“Touch me, Pinocchio,” she whispered, still clutching his wrist. He dipped one finger between her folders and traced her opening, making sure to coat his fingers in her fluids as he went. “More, I can handle it,” she instructed as she rocked her hips against his hand. He closed his eyes and pressed one finger into her and shuddered. Fuck, she felt amazing, and he tried not to think about how she would feel wrapped around his cock. He pressed a second finger into her and she whimpered, begging for more contact.

He slowly fucked her with his fingers, using his thumb to stroke her clit while she continued to bark orders at him in between cries of ecstasy. She took hold of his free hand and guided it toward the top of her dress where she tugged the flimsy fabric down, exposing her breasts.

He admired them for a moment, in awe of the small pink pearls resting atop the perfectly round mounds. He cupped one before lowering his mouth to wrap his lips around her nipple. Emma cried out as she rode his fingers, begging for him to be rougher with her. He sped up the thrusts of his fingers while taking her nipple between his teeth. She gripped his hair and cried out obscenities as she came. He kept at it, despite her protests that she was done, and pulled away only when she came again; cursing that he was an animal.

“Again,” she hissed, “slowly.”

He buried his face between her breasts to keep her from seeing his smirk and stroked her cleft. Her muscles began to tighten and he moved his fingers to her clit but she stopped him.

“No.”

“But you’re almost-“

“Bury your face beneath my skirts, Pinocchio,” she commanded. He didn’t hesitate. He’d never done this before but he knew how it worked. Besides, this was Emma, he wouldn’t refuse her anything. He pressed her onto her back, hiked up her skirts, and pressed his mouth to her. She smelt heavenly and as he lapped at her juices he moaned at the taste. She was perfect, every inch of her.

She squirmed beneath him, clawing at his back, all but screaming his name. It occurred to him that she may have done this before and anger filled his chest. How dare anyone but him touch her? She was his, no one else’s, and he was going to make sure he erased any memory of any other man from her body.

She came undone once more and he continued to dine on her, refusing to stop until he’d licked her clean. She writhed beneath him, begging him to stop.

“I can’t, no more, oh don’t stop,” she cried as he gave her another orgasm and then another. It wasn’t until she began to cry, so unhinged she could no longer hold in her emotions that he realized her father really was going to murder him and he didn’t care. He pulled away and kissed his way to her belly before emerging from beneath her dress.

She lay beneath him, her face stained with tears, still trying to compose herself.

“Emma,” he whispered as he reached out to wipe away her tears. She shoved his hand away and climbed into his lap quickly. She pressed her mouth to his; kissing him so harshly his lips began to bruise. She began to yell at him in-between kisses, telling him she hated him for making her wait so long to feel this way, and then proceeded to kiss him again, nipping at his lips from time to time. He held her close, allowing her to continue her assault.

She slipped her hand into his trousers and released his aching cock with a quick deftness not befitting a princess.

“Who’s had you, Emma? I’m going to find him and kill him slowly,” he growled, angry again.

She gave him one of her insufferable smirks.

“What?”

“You’re mine and I’m going to kill the man who got to you before me.”

She laughed and pressed her lips to his.

“I like this side of you, Pinocchio. Jealous, possessive, makes me feel wanted.”

He shot her a glare and she shook her head sincerely, sensing his mood.

“No one,” she whispered as she pressed her forehead to his.

“You don’t have to lie; not to me, princess.”

“No, I mean it. I’ve only ever wanted you, Pinocchio. I’ve been waiting for you to give up this quest of nobility and admit you want me. I know I seem forward but it’s only because I’ve needed you for so long, I can’t hold it back anymore,” she admitted as she traced the veins on his cock with her fingers. A slow hiss escaped his lips as he noted the uncertainty in her gaze and he realized she was telling the truth.

He knew it was stupidly male of him, but the knowledge that he hadn’t been the only one to wait only turned him on even more.

Her eyes scanned his length and she took in a breath nervously.

“Wow, it’s rather…” She wrapped her hand around it, forming a fist with her hand and gave a nod of appreciation. “Plump,” she finished as her thumb traced the opening where beads of his arousal were already seeping through. He worked hard to maintain his composure; this was new for her, after all.

She met his eyes for a moment before scooting off of his lap and dipping her head down to take him in her mouth. He made an attempt to protest, not wanting her to feel obligated, but the moment her lips wrapped around his girth he began to fall apart beneath her. She sucked lightly and he moaned, wanting nothing more than to thrust up and fuck her mouth, but controlled his urges for her sake.

Emma tentatively stroked his shaft with her tongue, running it over his balls as well. When her hands joined her mouth he knew he wouldn’t make it much longer and they would have to save this for another day. He had no problem making her come a dozen more times but he wasn’t about to blow his load all over her.

Pinocchio pulled her back into his lap and kissed her. She whined in protest, her hand still wrapped around his cock.

“I was too close, princess,” he explained.

“So?”

She leaned back slightly and raised her hips. She pressed the head of penis to her opening and rubbed herself against him with a small moan.

“Are you trying to kill me,” he muttered as he realized she was using him to get herself off again.

“No, just getting you ready,” she replied, coating him in her fluids.

“Emma…we can’t…we’re not married,” he protested.

“We’re consenting adults, I don’t care about that.”

“But I do,” he insisted. “You mean everything to me, Emma, and I…we…this can’t happen, not like this.”

Emma took his face between her hands and set her gaze on him.

“Pinocchio, I have wanted to marry you since I was old enough to understand what loving someone meant. All you have to do is ask for my mother and father’s permission and they will happily grant it to you because they know it-no, you-will make me happy. I love you, Pinocchio. I always have and I have no interest in being anyone’s wife but yours. They know this and even if they did not, you’re a good man. One of my father’s best soldiers. They’d be proud to have you as a son.”

He could feel his resolve slipping but…

“Then let’s get married and wait for our wedding night,” he replied as she slid over him once more. He bit back a moan, not wanting to lose, not yet.

“Your father will come looking for you himself if we do not return soon,” he argued, searching for anything to keep her from torturing him.

“Then I suggest you get to it,” she quipped. A small whimper escaped his chest as she moved her lips to his Adam’s Apple and began to lightly suck. He slid his hands down her torso before gripping her waist. What was the harm? She loved him, he loved her, he knew full well her parents and her father would be elated if they finally got married, it was only his fear of not being good enough for her that had kept him away from her this long. So what if they made love before their wedding? No one would have to know and she would be no less a treasure to him if they just gave in to their need for one another.

Pinocchio moved his lips to hers, about to give in to her when a thought struck him.

“What if you become pregnant?” That would surely give her pause. He wasn’t even sure if he could have children, another reason he thought she deserved someone else, but it was possible he could. He’d been turned into a real boy, so why wouldn’t he be able to father a child? Had she even stopped to consider whether she was ready to deal with that consequence if it came? If she even wanted to be a mother?

His heart swelled for a moment as he pictured the children he desperately wanted to give her someday and he hoped she did, eventually.

“Hmm, so? Our son would be as handsome and kind as you and brave with my stubborn nature. A little prince who we’ll groom to make a fine king someday.”

He groaned. She was mad.

“What? Do you not want children?” She whispered, looking completely terrified for a moment. He knew then it had never occurred to her that they could ever want different things for their future. He tilted her chin and pressed his lips to hers for a brief moment.

“Of course I do,” he admitted. “I want that son and then a daughter and it must be in that order. She’ll be a pain in my ass just like you are, in fact, she’ll be like you in every way and she’ll need a big brother to keep her out of trouble.”

“Hmm, but that would mean she would not be queen.”

“She won’t want to be, she’ll want to be free to go on adventures.”

She smiled.

“I rather like that sound of that.”

Pinocchio ran his fingers through her hair for a moment, toying with the loose ringlets, before releasing a sigh.

“Are children and marriage really what you want? Or is this something you’re convincing yourself you desire so I’ll make love to you?”

“I only want those things with you,” she whispered, toying with his hair.

“I may not be able to give you children,” he informed her.

“I know,” she admitted as she ran her hands over his chest.

“Can you live with that? If you don’t have an heir the kingdom will-“

She pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around him.

“I don’t care, I just want you. If my line is meant to end with me, so be it. My kingdoms will be safe in Aurora’s hands,” she whispered. “And I want to marry you as soon as possible. My parents intend to coronate me before long; they don’t want to wait for their deaths to have all of that responsibility thrust onto me. They want to council me and groom me and I want to live a life with you before all of that.”

Pinocchio pressed his cheek to hers and let her words seep in. He had no doubt they were meant for one another. She was perfect for him in every way and he would die for her. They weren’t children and he trusted her to know what she wanted and all he’d ever truly wanted was her.

“Yes,” he whispered, his mind made up.

Emma exhaled in relief and pressed her lips to his. She snaked her arms around his neck while rubbing her cunt over him, positioning herself to make love to him. He kept his hands firmly gripped at her sides as she lowered herself onto his shaft. He moaned and thrust his hips up to fully sheath himself within her.

She winced and he pressed his lips to her temple, whispering apologies. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her pain.

“I’m fine, Pinocchio, I just need a moment to adjust, you’re rather well endowed,” she assured and he found that now he was the one blushing. He’d heard stories about how it was always horrible for the woman but he suspected most men were selfish lovers who simply took what they wanted and spared no time to please their lovers.

After a moment she raised her hips before lowering herself once more, taking him fully to the hilt. She moaned quietly before repeating the action. It began slowly, he still feared her discomfort and they were both new to this, but their bodies knew what to do and soon his teeth sunk into her breast while she rode him with no abandon.

He pulled her down into his lap and matched her thrusts, blaspheming God as he did so.

“Princess,” he cried, not knowing his nickname for her could sound so vulgar.

“I’m so close,” she wept, clenching around him. He knew he would not last much longer and he refused to disappoint her. Regretfully, he pulled out of her, much to her chagrin.

“Pinocchio, please,” she begged but he had other ideas. Pressing his lips to hers he lowered her onto her back as his fingers teased her slick folds. She shrieked in surprise and he moved onto his knees and back between her thighs.

“Yes! Oh, please, more,” she pleaded as he pressed his tongue into her. He toyed with her, licking, sucking, and using his fingers to get her right to the edge before pulling away. Small sobs escaped her as she begged him to give her release and when she attempted to put her own fingers where his mouth had been he caught her wrists before tormenting her again. Once he was sure he could contain his erection he pressed his mouth to her cunt and granted her the release she’d begged for.

He pulled away and gazed down at her panting form beneath him and felt a smug satisfaction knowing he’d brought her to tears once more. He spared only a moment to admire her before plowing into her once more, not holding back. She screamed his name so loudly he was sure they’d be caught but he didn’t care. He could see stars behind his eyes and he was determined to finish. She dug her nails into his chest and bit his shoulder as he fucked her hard. He’d wanted to do this for years and he expressed every pent up urge he’d ever had repeatedly, until he could no longer hold back and even then he made sure she milked ever last bit of him.

He collapsed at her side, completely spent, and pulled her into his arms. His entire body felt boneless. He could only imagine how she felt. That hadn’t just been a physical excursion; it was emotionally draining as well. They loved one another and had for years and had someone managed to express that love without words.

Pinocchio pressed his lips to her wet cheeks as she held him tightly, crying silently.

“Shh,” he whispered, stroking her hair.

They lay wrapped in each other’s arms, comforting the other, until they could once again control their emotions.

“Fuck,” Emma whispered finally and he nodded.

“That was…”

“Bloody amazing,” she finished as she glanced up at him with a small smile. “Can we do it again?”

He grinned and pressed his lips to hers.

“Perhaps when we’re both less spent,” he whispered, tracing her jaw with his index finger. She was so beautiful, even more so now that she’d bared herself to him completely.

“I love you so much I think my heart may explode from my chest most days,” he admitted, kicking himself for all of the times he wanted to get down on his knees and proclaim his love for her and didn’t. She deserved to be told every day how much she was loved.

“I understand the feeling,” she whispered as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close. He couldn’t believe he could be ready for her again after the afternoon they’d shared but apparently he was.

“You’re mine now, officially, I’m never letting you go,” he warned, wanting to be wed to her as soon as possible.

“Good, because I’m almost positive I’m already pregnant,” she replied with a snort. He shook his head and pulled her close, claiming her lips with his own. She was his and he was hers and soon everyone would know. She was his happy ending and while he knew their marriage would bring him children and headaches and a throne he didn’t care in that moment. He had her and that was all that mattered.

Pinocchio pressed into her and kissed her slowly while making love to her once more. He refused to take his chances. She was going to leave here unfit for any other man and judging from her reaction she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
